


I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

by harryharryharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Break Up, Drabble, Fingering, M/M, Sad, also the title is from i will survive, bc why not, exhibition kink, i guess, i wrote this as a drabble on twitter and it turned into a mess im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryharryharry/pseuds/harryharryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows he's fucked like this. Knows the second that he hears Harry's moans he's gone for him. And he sure as hell knows that Harry is more than aware of this too.</p><p>"H, you know what-" He's cut off by a gasp from Harry, fingers pumping harder as Louis talks. Louis swallows the lump in his throat, ignores the itch in his fingers begging him to help Harry out. "Y- you know what happened last time."</p><p>Or, I decided it would be fun to write a drabble on twitter and it ended up with me crying in the middle of the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I wrote on twitter so it's not very good or descriptive but I might try to write a longer more detailed version?? so keep an eye out for that

"Baby, please." he moans, glazed eyes looking up at Louis. Two fingers between his legs, already working deeper inside himself. 

"H, fuck, I-" 

Louis knows he's fucked like this. Knows the second that he hears Harry's moans he's gone for him. And he sure as hell knows that Harry is more than aware of this too.

"H, you know what-" He's cut off by a gasp from Harry, fingers pumping harder as Louis talks. Louis swallows the lump in his throat, ignores the itch in his fingers begging him to help Harry out. "Y- you know what happened last time." 

“Don't care" Harry chokes out, sliding a third finger in. "Dammit, I just want-" He lets out a high pitched keen and Louis knows he just reached his prostate.

Harry grabs his cock in the other hand and slides his hand down, closing his eyes as his mouth drops open, "Want you so bad." He whines.

It's like he's in a trance, unable to look away from the erotic scene in front of him but every bone in his body telling him to leave.

"I- I'm sorry." Louis whispers, averting his eyes to the floor. He turns to leave, repeating to himself that it can only end bad if he stays.

He hears the moans stop and a second later there's a hand reaching around to grab his wrist. Louis bites his lip and stays frozen in place.

"Louis, please-" Harry's hand slips from around his wrist to wrap around his hand, the familiar gesture making Louis' skin tingle. Louis doesn't pull his hand away. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wills himself to make his feelings just- disappear. 

"You make this so fucking unfair to me. How do you expect me to get over you when you just-" He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Do you get off on doing this shit to every guy who you break up with? Is this some sick thing you do? Pretend you don't love them then finally get your shit together when it's convenient to you? Make up your fucking mind because I'm done with you. I don't want you anymore and it's about time you felt the same."

Harry snorts, "Please, your dick wanted out of your pants the second you saw me. See?" Without warning he reaches round and squeezes Louis' already hard crotch, making the older almost buckle over. "Oh fuck," Louis gasps, his heart suddenly pounding harder in his chest, arousal taking over as he grabs back onto Harry for support. 

Harry smirks, pulling his hand away. Louis whimpers at the loss, and Harry grins even wider "Well, if that’s not wanting me anymore then I’d really like to see what you’re like when you do want me."

Louis' arousal immediately turns to anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you??" Ripping his hand out of Harry's grasp, he turns around, his face burning with rage. Harry's smirk turns to suprise.

"Don't fucking touch me, got it?" Louis screams at him, he thanks god the other boys are out right now and the floor is empty or this would turn into an even bigger mess. "You're the one who stopped this.You know how fucking much you hurt me. And despite what you think, you can't just try to trick me into one of your fucked up seduction traps and think I'm gonna sleep with you again. I told you that if we ended it one more time I didn't want to try again and that didn't seem to stop you back then so-" Louis' so mad, so fucking mad. He doesn't even know how they turned out like this. How they became so broken when only years ago you couldn't even split the two apart. Without even noticing, Louis' anger turns to pure heartache, tears suddenly trailing down his cheeks, "Fuck, I just don't want to go back to this back and forth with you. It's not healthy for either of us you fucking idiot. Just let us break up like normal fucking couples. Stop putting me through this shit. I don't want you anymore, okay? I don't fucking-"

Louis' speech comes to a halt as he chokes on a sob, loosing his train of thought as the tears start pouring out. The younger boy's throat burns with the urge to cry with him and tell him they can go back to how they were but he knows they can't. Deep down he knows they're done. Knows that with the world against them there's nothing they can do. No matter how much they try it will never be enough. So, silently, Harry pulls him in for a hug and Louis accepts it, holding the boy he used to love so fucking much in his arms. Now just two broken men trying their hardest to keep the other from falling apart.


End file.
